The Adventures of Guy and Lee
by Secrets of the Shy
Summary: The title was originally supposed to be "The Adventures of the Green Beast of Konoha and The Handsome Green Devil of the Leaf Village" but it didn't fit. This is my first story, so please read!
1. Meeting Up With Team Guy

The Adventures of the Green Beast of Konoha and The Handsome Green Devil of the Leaf Village

Hey guys! This is my first story lol I haven't had a lot of time to work on it, but I hope you like it! Sorry, but I had to make the title shorter than what I wanted it to be. The original title is right above this. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

><p>The Green Beast of Konoha awoke to his alarm clock repeatedly ringing. Guy opened his not-so-mesmerizing eyes and shut off the annoying object. He was supposed to meet up with his youthful students of Team Guy this morning. "..Maybe if I sleep for a few more minutes..My eternal rival Kakashi is always late when meeting up with his students..If I'm late once it wouldn't hurt.." he thought to himself. Just then the bushy browed man flung his covers away from him, jumped up and skidded across the wooden floor. "NO! I can't be late! I mustn't give Kakashi the chance to pull further into the lead!" The current standings were 50-51..With the green creature falling behind by a point. "This is my chance to tie with that masked, gray headed porcupine!" Guy hastily dashed across the room to his closet. He stood there momentarily, gazing at his closet full of his precious green spandex suits. He pulled one out and quickly got dressed for the day.<p>

As Guy approached the rendezvous point, he saw a certain bushy browed boy wearing a similar attire to his sitting on a bench."My dear, Lee!" The bushy browed sensei yelled as he started running towards his student with tears streaming down his face. Lee stood up from his place on the bench. "GUY-SENSEI!" he yelled back, running towards his favorite teacher. Both of the green hooligans ran towards each other with their arms outstretched towards one another. It almost seemed as if they were running in slow motion. By that point, Neji and Tenten had arrived to watch the horrific scene play out. Neji looked mortified while Tenten was on the verge of convulsions. "SENSEI! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Lee shouted, as he leaped into the green giant's arms. "Lee! My dear boy!" Guy yelled back to Lee, as he caught the "handsome green devil" in his outstretched arms. Although they were right on each other, they felt the need to yell. By then Neji's mortified expression had turned to an irritated expression and Tenten was no longer bordering the state of convulsions. "Sheesh," Tenten muttered, "They just saw each other the other day!" "You would've thought we'd be used to this by now." Neji said in an annoyed tone. "I don't think you _can_ get used to that." Tenten mumbled. "Neji! Tenten! Come join our youth filled hug!" Guy shouted towards them. "I'm not sure _that_ could qualify as a hug in legal terms." Tenten mused to herself. Neji stood there with a stoic expression plastered on his face, while Tenten wasn't sure whether she should roll on the ground and laugh uncontrollably or whether she should run away as fast as she could. "Neji! Tenten! Come join us!" Guy called once again to his students. All the color left Neji and Tenten's faces as they imagined themselves joining the hug, if you could even call it that.

Neji just stood there while Tenten looked like she would run away as fast as humanly possible. "Uhh..That's okay you guys! We should probably start training now anyways.." Tenten trailed off. "NE-JI! TEN-TEN!" Lee began to chant. Tenten's face paled even more and Neji looked irritated while Guy gleamed with happiness. He was proud of Lee for attempting (pressuring) his teammates to participate in group activities. Guy let out a hearty guffaw and pat his star pupil on the back. "That's my boy!" Guy yelled, and joined in with Lee's chanting. "NE-JI! TEN-TEN! NE-JI! TEN-TEN!" The two carried on. "If you two don't come to us, we'll come to you!" Guy taunted while laughing. Tenten's eyes dilated while Neji's eyes widened as they imaged the horrendous things that would happen to them. Tenten let out a sigh, realizing the only way to quiet the green idiots was to join them. "Might as well get this over with.." She mumbled as the slowly walked over to her doom.

* * *

><p>Please rate and comment! If you have any suggestions on where the story should go and or any critique, then just include it in the comment. You know the procedure lol :) Thanks for reading!<p> 


	2. Sorry I Haven't Updated!

Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated! I've been really busy with school. I wake up at 5 in the morning, get to school by 6 and I'm usually there until past 11 pm. I'm lucky if I get 4 hours of sleep at night. Weekends I'm usually free, but I sleep almost all weekend lol Sorry! I promise I'll update soon!


End file.
